Enterprises and/or organizations architectures grow in an increasing manner from a variety of heterogeneous computer systems, and applications. Such computer systems and applications execute numerous processes or activities that have substantial impact on business. The time and effort for predicting effects of such processes is in itself a daunting task. Such processes, for example, may include business driven process on an organization, level of interaction of applications with data, hardware and software components within an information technology (IT) environment, and other resources related to third party service providers, etc.
Further, since there is always an increasing demand of information, and business requirements, IT infrastructures continue to proliferate across the network. Such solutions are assisted with tools that create challenges for data manipulation, and are therefore not user friendly. Further, these solutions do not account for data representation, data management, inventory management, and an analysis formulation which leads to an impact on the business processes during an outage.